In various situations where propane is used for fuel heating or other purposes, the need to secure and stabilize a propane tank (sometimes referred to as a propane bottle) in an upright position can be problematic. The larger ones of such tanks are typically configured as elongated cylinders where, in use, operating and safety considerations dictate that they be held in a substantially upright position with fuel being drawn from a top end of the cylinder. But, the upright position is inherently unstable and suitable measures should be taken to ensure that the tank is not tilted and is properly secured in the required position.
The problem becomes aggravated if the surface at the location where one wishes to position the tank is a sloped or inclined surface. Of course, one solution is to custom build a support structure for the specific location. But, this approach has limitations. The process of designing and building the structure may add a significant amount to the time required to instal the tank. Personnel may not be readily available to do the necessary work. Or, the materials and tools required to build a suitable support structure may not be readily at hand. Or, the work may be done in an unsatisfactory manner thereby creating a safety hazard. Further, a support structure which is suitable for one location may not be suitable for another. It may lack portability and, once installed at one working site, may be difficult to disassemble for transportation, reassembly and use at another site.
The prior art reveals a variety of platform or scaffold-type devices for carrying various objects in a horizontal plane on an inclined surface, and which are adjustable to accommodate different surface slopes. An early example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 354,703 granted to Huestis on Dec. 21, 1886. A more recent example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,148 granted to Franco et al. on Jun. 7, 1994. However, while the devices disclosed are suitable for carrying some objects, they are not suitable for carrying an elongated tank such as a propane tank in a secure and stable upright position. Further, while the devices disclosed are adjustable to accommodate different inclines, the mechanisms for adjustment are not well suited to permit a smooth continuous adjustment, particularly while carrying a heavy object such as a propane tank.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for holding an elongated tank such as a propane tank in a secure and stable upright position on an inclined surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus of the foregoing type which can be easily adjusted to accommodate different surface inclines.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus of the foregoing type which is simple to instal and use, and which is simple to remove and transport from one working site to another.